dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shun Satan
Shun Satan is one of the main characters of Dragons of Fate. He is the son of Satan, the progenitor of the Devil race, thus he is both the oldest and most powerful Devil in existence, surpassing even Sirzechs Lucifer, assuming the position of Supreme Devil (最高裁悪魔, Saikōsai akuma). Acting as both the High Elder of the Elder Council, and the Principal of Kuoh Academy, he is the master of Issei Hyoudou and Rias Gremory, and by extension, her peerage. He wields all of the powers available to the 72 Pillars, including the Phenex Clans' power of healing and the Bael Clans' power of destruction. He is voiced by Johnny Young Bosch and Kōsuke Toriumi. Appearance Shun, despite being centuries old, appears to be a man in his early thirties, wearing a pair of oval spectacles atop the bridge of his nose, and wears a white turtleneck sweater with an inverted cross-shaped brooch. He also wears a dark jacket over it with black dress slacks, and leather dress shoes. He is hardly ever seen without his mug on his person. Personality A cool yet lazy man, Shun takes everything in stride, and do as he usually does. In spite of the fact that he is one of the strongest Devils, if not the strongest of them all, he calls himself a mere novice compared to the future generation, showing a humble mindset. He also has a sharp eye for individuals with great potential, such as Issei Hyoudou and Rias Gremory. Shun is also a calm man by nature. Despite his lazy attitude, he never flinches away from a challenge or an insult. While he does not usually involve himself in what he considers mundane affairs (such as Rating Games), he demonstrates a caring attitude towards those of his peerage. However, simply because he is calm doesn't mean he is incapable of feeling rage. His calm, yet quiet and menacing fury is considered to be the stuff of legends, as in the old days, those who were on the receiving end were described as men who have come face to face with a being that is far more terrifying than even Death itself. History Shun is the only child of the Progenitor of the Devil race, thus being one of the oldest Devils in existence. He serves as the High Elder of the Elder Council, the highest position and honor one could serve. During the Civil War, he chose to side with Sirzechs Gremory and the other future Satans over the Old Satan Faction. When it ended, Shun was offered to become the Great Devil King, but turned the offer down, instead giving it to Sirzechs. He was also responsible for the four becoming the leaders of the modern society, even granting them the honorary names of Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodaus. A few years before the events of the story, he became the principal of Kuoh Academy, which he believed would help him pass the time. At some point in time, however, he became aware of the marriage between Rias Gremory, Sirzechs' younger sister, and Riser Phenex. Knowing full well that it was the decision of the Elder Council, Shun decided to instead offer a place in his peerage, as he has not yet acquired anyone to fulfill the role. As a result, the idea of marriage became complicated between the two clans, with some expressing concern as Rias was now apart of the peerage of the only Supreme Devil. Powers and Abilities Unmatched Demonic Power: Being the one and only descendant of Satan himself, Shun naturally possesses a vast amount of power, surpassing even the Great Devil King himself. He also possesses the power of all the 72 Pillars, thus easily being the most terrifying force on the planet. Trivia * Shun was originally meant to be the older brother of Vali, but the idea was later changed to him being the son of Satan. * Other than Rias, who is his Pawn, Shun also has Issei as a member of his peerage, fulfilling the role of his Queen, and Lucretia Murmur, who acts as his Bishop. ** By extentsion of Rias' own peerage, Shun has Kiba as his Knight, Akeno as his Queen, Gasper as his Bishop, and Koneko as his Rook. * Among many ideas, Shun was also meant to have Sona part of his peerage, fulfilling the role of Bishop alongside Lucretia. * His main theme is Seven Deadly Sins, by Man With a Mission. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:DemonsAnarchy